Not mages, heroes!
by dead.but.true
Summary: After fighting against a monster, a dimensional rift sends Genos and Saitama in a parallel universe. Without a clue they arrive in Fiore, just to be found by Lucy, who has left the guild and strives the kingdom in search of strength. Will our favorite heroes find a way back to Earth or will they be stranded in a foreign world forever? REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. A new world

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor One Punch Man**

 **A/N: Hey there, long time no see! I'm currently working on my driving license and have to study for an upcoming exam, so I – sadly – have to put my stories on hold for now. I will continue them at the end of February, though. Maybe I'll post one or two chapters. I also will push this rather strange crossover; it might be really interesting! It is set after the return from Tenroujima, and after the crash of the spaceship. Genos has his anti-Saitama equipment (the black arms).**

 **And lastly, to those who don't know yet, I'm now also busy with youtube, my channel is named Bioshitsilo. You can also follow me on twitter bioshitsiloOff, for the latest news on videos. I mostly make AMVs and such things. Unfortunately, I got a streak from Tokyo Broadcasting, so I don't know how my next videos will look like.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I'm weak. No matter what all the others tell me. I'm a weakling, I've always been a helpless little girl. What did I provide except sex appeal? And even there Mira outdid me. I am nothing but a pain in the ass for the guild, I know it.

It all began when I was captured by Phantom Lord. I had lost my keys, everyone was injured and the Master nearly died, just because I had joined. And what did I do? Right, I helped Natsu a little. These things kept happening, it's a shame. Oracion Seis, Edolas, the S-Class exam, where ever I was, chaos erupted and people got hurt. And I could not help them, never.

Recently, there had been an incident which had convinced me that I should do what I was starting now. Team Natsu had been on a rather simple mission, just defeating a bunch of bad guy. As usual, I messed up, got captured and had to be rescued. The others were injured – not very bad, though – and most of the reward was for me because I struggled with my rent. Again. As always.

All of this led me to just one conclusion: I made up my mind and decided to give the guild a little bit back, helping the way I could. I looked around my room. It was nice and clean; next to the door stood my bag with all the things I needed. On my desk I had arranged all the important things that had to be found. I sighed and closed my eyes. After a few moments of heavy breathing I opened them. My left hand grabbed the hilt of the dagger on the table. With a shaking hand I put the edge on my guild mark. Two slashes, intense pain and a little pool of blood, and my guild mark was destroyed, tainted by a bloody 'x'. I bandaged my right hand and left my apartment, starting a new life.

‑

 **Saitama's POV:**

I laid on my futon, boredom written all over my expressionless face. I let out a little sigh. "What is your problem, Master?", asked Genos, overly concerned. "Hah, it's nothing...it's just that nothing had happened since this big pig showed up." I sighed again. Genos looked at me with his usual stern expression. "Shouldn't we happy that nothing happened?", he asked me. "I guess.", I mused, turning on the TV.

It was after maybe ten minutes; I had stood up to make tea, when suddenly Genos' phone went off. At the same time the program was interrupted by a warning. "Master! A monster appeared in City Y!", said Genos enthusiastically. I nodded and put on my costume. "I hope it's worth it.", I answered. "It is classified as a demon level threat.", said Genos. I smiled a little, ready for an interesting fight. "Alright! Let's protect the peace!"

‑

We had made our way to City Y as quick as possible. Genos had informed the Hero Association that we were on our way and there was no need for support. We could already see the thick black smoke ahead of us, the smell of death was evident. When we finally arrived at the outskirts of the city, we could see the destruction the monster provided. Ruins, blackened by the fire, the streets littered with the charred corpses of humans, burned to crisp, children and adults alike. The scent of burned flesh and freshly spilled blood covered everything.

"What a massacre.", said Genos shocked, his face slightly unsettled. _"He should really consider an emotion upgrade."_ , I thought. The cyborg always had this plain face, not being able to fully express his feelings. _"Well, still better than my face."_ , I added.

We heard a chuckle and turned around. Behind us stood a monster; it clearly was one, since the only human of it was it build. His skin was covered in warts, it looked like a misfit had bathed in acid, just to be covered with litter afterward. Not to mention the rather unpleasant scent that he emitted.

"Are you heroes?", the monster asked. We just nodded. The monster chuckled once again. "Finally someone I can test my new powers on! Behold my might – " It waved it's hand and the air blurred. Sensing danger, I immediately leaped forward, punching it in the guts. As usual, I saw the skin ripping, starting at the back. It's spine broke, and his guts began gushing out, together with most of it's blood, covering the street. I looked at my fist. "And one punch again.", I sighed. Suddenly I felt something tug on my arm. "Master!", I heard Genos shout, then I felt like I was in a vortex and everything became black.

‑

 **Lucy's POV:**

I was strolling through the woods. I had boarded a train in Magnolia and went to the outskirts of Fiore. I didn't really knew what to do. I had planned to settle down somewhere and train all day long, so I would be strong enough to join Fairy Tail for real one day. As I was walking in on a clearing, I heard a buzzing noise. Right in front of me a crack in the air appeared, sparks around it. Inside the spark was sheer void, a darkness which would never be pierced by light. I shuddered at the sight, but suddenly I heard two faint screams. I was startled when they became louder. After a second to men fell out of the crack.

The men looked rather...unique. One wore a cape, red boots and gloves and a yellow suit. He was bald and his face was so plain, I wasn't even sure if it cut be classified as a living being or rather a something. The other man also made me question my sanity. He was good looking and tall, but his eyes weren't human, as well as the rest of his body. He seemed to be some kind of machine. Used to weird creatures and incidents, I slowly approached them.

‑

 **Saitama POV:**

I looked around me. We were in a forest I couldn't recognize, but there are a lot of woods I've never been too, so that didn't surprise me. What surprised me were the fact it was dawn and not dusk, and the blonde girl in front of us. "Genos, what happened?", I asked. He looked around and thought for a moment. "The only explanation I have is that the monster somehow created a dimensional rift and sent us into a different world." "Oh.", I just said, my face plain as usual. Then the woman approached us.

"H-hello.", she said, her voice a little shaky. "Hey.", I said. "So...who are you?", she asked. "I'm Saitama and the guy over there is Genos.", I said and asked: "Where are we? And who are you?"

The question seemed to surprise her. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. You are in a forest near Crocus." "Crocus?", Genos asked. "I've never heard of that city." Lucy gasped. "Are you kidding me?! It is the capital of Fiore!" "What is Fiore?", asked Genos and I instantly. Lucy sweatdropped.

‑

It has been maybe an hour since the three of us sat down to talk about what happened. Apparently Genos and I had entered some kind of dimensional rift or whatever and had been sent to this world. We landed in a forest at the outskirt of a city called Crocus, the capital of a kingdom named Fiore. This world was filled with mages and other fictional stuff. I sighed. "What are we gonna do now, Genos?" "Well, Master, I strongly suppose we should find our way home. In this...place there has to be someone who could know about this. We have to return." "Yeah, you're right. Do you know someone, Lucy?" We looked at her. She blushed and hesitated.

‑

 **Narrator POV:**

The guild was quiet today. Strangely quiet. No brawls, nothing. Team Natsu, as well as Lisanna, sat at their usual table. "I wonder where Lucy is.", muttered Gray. It was highly unlikely that the blonde wasn't at the guild hall. "Maybe we should visit her.", said Lisanna. "Yeah.", sighed Natsu and stood up.

They had arrived at her apartment and knocked at the door, for once. No answer. After some more knocking, Natsu climbed through the window and tried to open the door; it was locked. A few moments later everyone had entered through the window and looked around. Lucy wasn't at home. "Her scent is rather faint.", said Natsu. "And I also smell some blood.", he added with a hint of fear. "Look at her desk!", said Lisanna. She had become Lucy's friend and knew that she kept important things on her desk. And really, she left a letter addressed at the guild, together with a stack of papers, which looked like a manuscript.

After they had read the letter, tears ran down their cheeks, and without a clue what to do they sunk to the floor.


	2. What now?

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Punch Man nor Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Ah, I'm bored~ well, I had a few problems which were solved (at least most), so I try writing again. In this note I don't have to say anything important, except for the fact that the story will now be solely written from Saitama's point of view. It's easier for me that way, I'm lazy. Did I mention I was bored? Anyway, enjoy!**

The blonde had told us everything we needed to know about this place; not that I had remembered a thing. This is when Genos comes in handy. "So do you know someone who can open a rift with magic?", I asked while picking my nose. She seemed to sweatdrop a little at the picture of it, but slowly shook her head. "Well, you could go to the magic council, or speak with one of the wizard saints, but if they can do anything? I am not sure.", said the girl. "Thanks, Luigi. Can you take us there?", I asked. "My name is Lucy!", she yelled agitated. She calmed down, although I thought a tear trickled down her cheek. Maybe my imagination.

"Well, I could show you the way, but it's dangerous, and I am not a strong mage.", said Lucy. I just nodded. "Come on Genos.", I said and started walking. "Yes, Master.", said Genos and followed me. "Didn't you hear me? It's a dangerous journey, and you aren't even mages!", yelled Lucy. Genos turned around. "I consider myself strong, and Master here is the strongest person alive, no doubt." I just stared at her. I was pretty bored. "Oi, Genos, you think there are strong opponents here?", I asked. "I'm not sure, Master. Lucy, are any strong beasts or people around?", asked Genos. "W-well, yeah, but –" "You heard her, Genos! Let's travel to this magic uncle!" "Council, Master." "Whatever."

‑

"Oi, Genos, why is she following is?", I whispered into Genos' ear. "I don't know, but she at least knows the way.", whispered Genos back. We turned around and saw this Lucy girl behind us. She was incredibly slow and seemed to be lost in her thoughts; she was frowning a little. "Maybe we should talk to her?", I asked Genos, eager to ease the mood. "I will try it, Master.", he said and looked at Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, why are you traveling alone if it is so dangerous?", asked Genos. Lucy's frown became even darker and she mumbled: "I wanna be strong." Genos smiled. "You might learn from my Master. He is the strongest person alive." I turned around, my face plastered with my trademark smile – she seemed skeptical. "This plain guy? You don't seem strong.", she deadpanned. "Oi, Genos, convince her.", I said, but before we could continue the discussion, the ground began to shake. We turned around, just to see a giant boar looking at us.

‑

Lucy was trembling with fear, Genos waited for me to say something, and I was just bored. "It doesn't look very strong.", I mused. "Are you insane?!", screamed Lucy. "This is a giant boar, it flattens everything in its path!" "Oh? Sounds interesting.", I said. Maybe it would put up a good fight.

The boar charged at us, and I got in a fighting stance. It was incredibly fast, at least for normal humans. Genos and I weren't impressed. As soon as the boar had reached me, I delivered a rather weak punch to its face. A crunching sound was heard, and the boars head exploded, spraying little pieces of brain and fountains of blood everywhere. "Oh, it was weak.", I said bored. "Are you freaking kidding me?! What kind of guy are you?", yelled Lucy again. "I am just a guy who is a hero for fun.", I sighed. Genos said nothing, his face as stern as always. "Do you believe me now?", he asked Lucy. The blonde just nodded shakily.

‑

We walked until it was late evening. Without Lucy, we would have been maybe a few hundred kilometers farther, but she was just a normal girl. Well, a celestial mage, whatever that was. "Oh, a village! Let's find something to eat!", I said excited – although my face just showed a little smile. Guess my facial expressions are lost forever.

"Do you have any money with you?", sweatdropped Lucy. "Yeah, like...500 Yen?", I said. "I don't know which currency that is, but it definitely isn't Jewels. As long as you don't have any Jewels, you can't buy anything.", said Lucy. My jaw dropped, and a short glow in Genos' eyes showed his shocked expression. "Master, I should have thought of that!", he said, apologizing. "Ah, no problem, Genos.", I said. We looked pleading at Lucy. She sighed. "You saved me earlier, so I guess I'll treat you to something."

‑

We managed to find the local inn. Lucy booked two rooms and paid for our meal. It was a simple hotpot, but it wasn't similar to any Japanese food. I sighed. "We need money and we need to find this magic..." "Council.", said Genos, before I could say anything wrong. "Well, you could work.", suggested Lucy. "Nah, don't wanna. I want to be a hero.", I mused bored. "You could join a guild and take quests. You will have to slay monsters and defeat bandits. But you have to be a mage...", said Lucy.

"What if we pretend to be mages?", asked Genos. "Master is stronger than any human, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I might pass as a mage." "Hm, other mages will know you ain't one, but I know a place where this should work out – but it's full of idiots and thugs.", said Lucy. "No problem, can't be worse than the association.", I said. "Those guys are really annoying.", I added. "So, where is this guild thing?", asked Genos.

"Well, it's the guild Fairy Tail, located in Magnolia. But...I don't really wanna go there.", said Lucy. "Huh? Why?", I asked. Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. "I-I ran away from this guild, b-because I'm so weak.", she said with a raspy voice. "That's the problem?", I asked surprised. "Genos, can't we do something?" "We could give her some physical training. The whole magic thing she must do by herself." "Sounds good. Lucy, in a month we will go to Fairy Tail!" "Wh-what?!"

‑

The month had been short. Lucy had been training with Genos a lot, and she really had improved her body; she was stronger, more enduring and very determined now. She had also summoned those creepy guys from her keys and trained her magic – I guess. I don't get this magic thing, it isn't like this little brats power. What was her name again? I forgot it already, she was just an annoying, green-haired runt.

Genos and I had spent the month defeating the local monsters, letting Lucy take the quests and doing them with and without her. We had a fair amount of Jewels now, ready to travel to this guild.

"Are you all ready?", I asked bored. We were about to board the train to Magnolia. Genos nodded, and Lucy nodded, but with nervous movements. "Then let's go to Hairy Tail!" "Fairy Tail, Master." "Whatever."

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. But I have a little writers block and so I wanted to upload a chapter as soon as possible. Oh, and I could make a nice little cliffhanger here. I love writing cliffhangers, but I hate reading/watching them. It's the opposite of me and writing lemons. Well, see you in a few days!**


	3. Fairy Tail!

**A/N: Hey there! I'm writing on my second PC, using Microsoft Word instead of OpenOffice…although I began using OpenOffice recently (2 years ago), I'm missing it right now.**

 **This is the next chapter of this awesome (?) crossover! I don't know why, but this story seems to be quite popular, at least compared to my other stories. Don't know why, I like the concept but don't feel like writing it. Writers block and boredom, y'know.**

 **About Natsu's hair color: read the manga, watch the anime, and then buy a piece of salmon and a pink crayon. I leave the final decision to you, but his hair is fucking pink, not "salmon".**

 **Anyway, let's stop this talk and enjoy!**

After a rather long train ride the trio finally stood in front of the doors of the guild Fairy Tail, infamous for their slightly violent and tactless behavior. Even outside the sounds of a brawl could be heard.

"Is it always like this?", I asked, a little confused. Lucy just sighed and nodded.l "Hm.", I said with a blank face. "Let's go, Genos." With this, I opened the door, just to receive a hearty greeting. If taking a table in the face is a greeting.

The table broke in half and I stood unfazed in the door, looking at the brawl. Lots of different people were there, and all seemed to be strong. "Oh, Genos, you think they'll fight with me?", I asked, hoping for some fun. "They seem too be quite fond of fighting, Master. I guess they will agree." I smiled my usual, nearly expressionless smile. Then I walked towards a bar, followed by Genos and Lucy.

‑

The bar maiden was a voluptuous white haired girl. She smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen so far – not that I had seen many smiles, but that doesn't matter. "Hey – ", I greeted, but was cut off when the girl looked beside me at Lucy and asked with a shaky voice: "L-Lucy? Is that you?" "Y-yeah, Mira, it's me.", said Lucy, blushing a little. "No way…", said this Mira, tears dwelling in her eyes. Then she turned towards the fight and yelled: "Lucy's back!"

‑

Everything came to a halt. They froze in the position they were in, all their cries went silent as they looked towards us. Nobody said anything, until we heard a crying voice shouting out: "Lushy!"

A blue ball of fur came flying towards Lucy and buried herself in her ample chest. "Lushy! We missed you!" In disbelief Genos and I stared at a blue cat. That had wings. And could talk. "A talking cat!", I yelled. Lucy, who had been smothered by a large group of people, looked at me and opened her mouth, but before she utter a single word, a red haired woman in an armor spoke to her. "Welcome back. We all were worried when youo suddenly disappeared for training." The woman looked closely at Lucy. "You changed a little. You're more muscular, and is your hair thinner? It looks like you have less hair." "Erh, well…", said Lucy.

I was ignored. It pissed me off, to be honest. "Hello.", I said. Nothing. "Hello.", I repeated. Still nothing. "Hello!", I yelled so loud the walls vibrated and an echo rang through the building. "Huh? Who is this guy, Lucy?", asked a guy with pink hair. He had hugged Lucy the most so far, along with a small blue-haired woman.

"This man is Saitama, my trainer. The serious looking guy beside him is Genos, his other student." I nodded with my serious face. "Huh, he has the most plain and simplest face I've ever seen!", laughed the pink-haired guy. Another person who pissed me off.

"Where is Master? I – no, we have to talk to him.", asked Lucy. "Gramps is in his office.", said the guy. "Thanks, Natsu.", said Lucy. So Natsu was his name. He was definitely on my "Hatred"-list, right below this green-haired runt from our world, Satsumaki or whatever her name was. Lucy turned towards me and pointed at the stairs. "Let's go!"

‑

We arrived at the second floor and walked down a hallway until we stood in front of a door with the sign "Guildmaster". Lucy knocked and entered after hearing a muffle "Come in."

When we entered the room we saw a midget – not enough beard for a dwarf – sitting behind a desk. He looked a little baffled at me and Genos, until he spotted Lucy. His jaw dropped and tears rose. "L-Lucy?", he asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Welcome back, my child."

After he had hugged her and fondled her rear, Lucy began explaining. "This is Saitama and his disciple Genos. Both flew outta a portal – or dimensional rift – and landed at my feet. Saitama was the one to train me. Of course this isn't the reason why they're here. They want to go back to their own world, and I figured that you could help them." "Hm.", sighed the man; apparently his name was Makarov. "I could ask some old friends and maybe Jellal knows something." Lucy nodded. "But...maybe they could join Fairy Tail? Although they possess no magic, their strength and abilities outrank most mages; in a way, it could be called magic." "But we are heroes. Oh, and Genos is a cyborg, too.", I said with a faint smile. "Heroes? Cyborg?", said Makarov confused.

After giving it some thought he made a decision. "Fine. If they can beat one of us, they are allowed to join. I propose Natsu and Erza.", said Makarov with an evil grin. I just shrugged my shoulders. "As long as I can have a good fight, why not." "But please hold back, Master.", warned Genos me. I couldn't kill a future comrade, of course. I nodded.

‑

We all went back to the hall. "Natsu! Erza!", shouted Makarov. Both looked at him. "These two want to join Fairy Tail. Because of….special conditions, I made a bet: if they can defeat you, they will. If it's their loss, they'll leave." "Hell yeah! I'm all fired up now!", yelled Natsu, his fists covered in flames. "I won't go easy on you.", said Erza with a sincere yet intimidating smile. I looked at Lucy. "Who's stronger?", I asked. "Most likely Erza.", she said. "Then I will take on the boy, Master.", said Genos.

We stood at the back of the guild; first fight was Genos against Natsu. Genos took a fighting stance, while Natsu just lit his fists. "Ready? Go!", shouted Makarov. "Here I come!", yelled Natsu and dashed towards Genos. "Too slow.", said Genos and dodged Natsu's punches with ease. Then he hit Natsu right into the stomach. Natsu was send flying, but stood up. "Tch.", he spat out with a grin. "Fire dragons roar!", he shouted and spit a gigantic flame out of his mouth. Genos just stepped aside, not even with much effort. "Nothing I can't do.", he said and raised his hands. "Incinerate!", yelled Genos and shot fire out of his hand.

"That ain't good.", said Lucy. "Why?", I asked. "Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, thus he can eat fire and regain his power." "Oh.", I said, knowing that Genos outnumbered Natsu in terms of strength and speed; he'd win easily.

Natsu took the fire head-on, trying to devour it. But just a second after the impact, we heard him yell: "It's so hot!" The flames extinguished as Genos stopped his attack and Natsu stood there – naked and with burns. "Natsu couldn't eat it?" "Even his fireproof clothes are burned?" Sentences like this were murmured. "Hey! What fire is that? I can't eat it!" Genos stared blankly at Natsu. "My attack fires a heat beam that equals the sun in temperature. It seems to be too hot for you." Natsu's jaw dropped. "Oi, Genos, hurry up! I wanna fight!", I yelled. Watching him fight got me a little excited. "Yes, Master.", he nodded. He lunged at Natsu and unleashed his strongest physical attack. "Machinegun blows!"

After this devastating attack Natsu laid on the ground, defeated and butt-naked. "Alright! My turn!", I exclaimed happily. The redhead, Erza, entered the yard which was determined as the battlefield. "Once again, I won't hold back.", she said. I made a serious fighting face. "Then come at me!"

‑

Erza immediately dashed forwards, holding a sword she probably summoned with her magic. She was faster than Natsu, but still not as fast as Genos. I simply dodged the slashes, taunting her. She yelled: "Requip!" and was wearing a huge armor now, floating mid-air, surrounded by swords. "Blumenblatt!" With that, all swords flew towards me at high speed. "Oh.", I said interested. She was a better opponent then most of the monsters and villains I had defeated so far. Nevertheless, I punched the air in front of me a little, and all swords scattered, some blades broke.

"What?!", shouted Erza. "Requip!" Now she wore a slightly revealing outfit, made out of leopard fur. Well, not necessarily a leopard, but a lookalike. I can't distinguish animals that good. She lunged at me, way faster than before. I dodged every attack; after a minute she yelled pissed off: "Fight back!" "Okay.", I said, shrugging my shoulders. I took aim and punched the air in front of her.

‑

A boom echoed through the yard when my punch broke the sonic wall. Erza was pushed back by the huge wind I created, but managed to climb back on her feet. She turned around and saw that I obliterated everything behind her. "I-impossible…", she stuttered. With a single, swift motion I moved behind her and flicked her head. Screaming she was sent into the wall and fainted. "I wonder if I overdid it a little?", I muttered to myself.

‑

As I looked to Genos, I saw that everyone's jaw had dropped near the surface – except for Genos and Lucy, of course. It was then when Makarov began to laugh heartily. "Lucy was right! Anyway, welcome to Fairy Tail! Mira will give you the stamp now." "Stamp?", I wondered, until I remembered what Lucy told me about guilds. "Ah, the stamp, right. Come on, Genos.", I said. We were ready to become members of this wizard guild and to find a way back home.


	4. The first quest

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. And I don't know what to write, but I feel like updating. Just for you. Hell yeah, I am a generous one, I know. Well, nothing much to say about this chapter. A few reactions, and maybe a quest...I wanna make a GMG arc as soon as possible. Thank you all for your reviews, they most likely mean a lot to me. Enjoy!**

I looked disappointed at Erza's unconscious body. "She wasn't so strong at all...hah, I'm bored.", I said. "Splendid fight, Master.", commented Genos. "Thanks.", I just said, walking back into the guild, passing many mages, disbelief and shock written all over their faces. "Unbelievable.", they all muttered. Genos and me just ignored them and walked into the building, looking towards the bar. "You hungry?", I asked. "A little.", admitted Genos.

A few moments later this girl called Mira appeared behind the bar and smiled her bright – trademark? - smile. "What can I do for you?", she asked. "We just want something to eat.", I said. "Do you want something special or is a normal menu okay?", asked Mira. "Ah, anything will do.", I simply said. "Of course", she smiled and disappeared, only to return a few minutes later, carrying a tray stuffed with food and two mugs. "Dig in!", she giggled.

‑

"So...what do you wanna do now?", asked Mira. "Hm?", I mumbled; speaking was impossible, my mouth was stuffed with food right now. "I mean, will you join a team? Or will you go on missions alone?" "Hm, we don't know our ways around here yet. Master and I will probably stick to Lucy.", answered Genos. I nodded. "So you join Team Natsu?", asked Mira. I began to cough; agitated I had choked on my food. "What?!", I exclaimed. "Who is on this team anyways?", I asked. "Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and occasionally Wendy.", smiled Mira, clearly ignoring the fact that I openly despised Natsu. "Master, just for a few missions. We need some funds, after that we can focus on more urgent issues.", intervened Genos. I sighed. "Ah, you're right. But I don't wanna...", I sighed again.

‑

Finally convinced, I walked towards the table Team Natsu sat at; Erza and Natsu were yet to wake up. "Hey.", I just said as a greeted. A black-haired boy, the blue cat and Lucy looked at us. "What do you want?", asked the boy, sounding a little hostile. "Calm down, calm down.", I said. "We thought it may be a good idea if we joined a team, and yours was recommended.", said Genos. "By Mira, I suppose.", sighed the boy. "I'm Gray, and the cat is Happy." "Aye!", said Happy. "But I'm an Exceed, not a cat, Gray!", it bickered. "Yeah, yeah." Gray waved his hand. "Urgh.", moaned Erza.

Moaning Erza opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a table, next to Natsu. Who was naked. Blushing Erza looked up, just to see the faces of her team, as well as a stern face of a man with strange eyes and the plain face of something that most likely was a human. "G-Genos? Saitama?", she asked. We both nodded. After a few moments of thinking, Erza jumped up and pointed at me. "Y-you!", she shouted. "Huh?", I just answered. Was she angry or what? "What's with that power? Are you even a human?" "I'm a guy who is a hero for fun. And money, sometimes.", I proudly said. She sweatdropped.

"Master is a biological human, whereas I am a cyborg.", said Genos. "C-Cyborg? What's that?", asked Erza. "I am a human who has machine parts. To be correct, my brain is human. My body is a machine." "A machine? So you are running on pure magic?", asked Erza. "Incorrect. I am running on electricity, produced by my reactor. Neither Master nor I possess what you call 'magic'.", said Genos, shocking her. Erza nearly fainted.

After she recovered a little, she looked wary at us. "Both of you ain't wizards, mages, sorcerers, warlocks or anything? Why do you want to join a guild? And how did you even defeat us?!", she said agitated and confused. "We're searching for a way back to our own world.", I said, but before explaining the matter further, the annoying creature called Natsu woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" He looked at us. "Did I lose? What about Erza?", he asked. "I lost, too.", she said. He looked at me. "So you are strong? Fight me!", he yelled with a wide grin. "Nah, don't wanna.", I said bored.

‑

"Eh? What?", said Natsu distracted. "Let me explain: you lost against me, fighting you not even at full strength. Since I am far weaker than my Master, he would end the fight in a blink." "I don't fight boring fights.", I added. Natsu looked confused at us, but Erza intervened by coughing. "So what do you want exactly?" "Ah, right. We wanted to join your team and go on a mission!", I said. "What?!", yelled Erza. "Sure, no problem!", Natsu said at the same time.

"Natsu, that's impossible! They don't possess magic power!", shouted Erza. "But they defeated you and me. They also seem to be nice people." I nodded with my friendliest grin – obviously not convincing enough. Genos' face was nearly expressionless, as usual. "You could take them with us on one simple mission, Erza.", suggested Lucy. "I'm all for it!", said Natsu. "I'm okay with it. They're strong enough.", commented Gray. "Aye!", said Happy. It seemed to be his catchphrase. Erza sighed in defeat. "Okay, but I don't want to save your sorry asses in the end."

‑

Soon enough she had chosen a mission. It was labeled 'S-Class' and seemed to be more difficult; maybe she wanted to test our abilities. We had to take a train for hours, then we would wake through a desert for a day, until we would arrive at a place full of ruins, where we had to fight giant abominations. "Sounds easy to me.", I said, slightly excited. Maybe the monsters would be strong, after all. "I am just curious.", said Genos. "I'm sick.", said Natsu, looking pale. "Worst case of motion sickness there is.", said Lucy to us. We shrugged our shoulders. Pathetic.

"We could still walk.", I suggested. "We're not as fast as you! By the way, how fast can you actually go?", said Gray. "Well, I never tried running with over sonic speed...but I guess both of us are close to it.", I said proudly. Everyone else gulped. "We normal humans are a little slower.", said Erza. "Hey! You're not normal! You are wizards! I'm the normal one here!", I yelled. Everyone else sweatdropped. "Definitely not.", they sad in unison.

‑

The journey was boring so far. We just sat in a train compartment, but nothing happened. We rode the train for a good four hours, but still had three to go. I sighed. "I'm hungry. And bored. Won't something happen?" "Well, train rides are the best _when_ they are boring, everything else is an accident.", said Lucy. A few moments later, a giant explosion was heard. "Huh?", I said.

"Everybody be calm, this is a robbery!" "Any of you fucking pricks move, I shoot him in the fucking face!" Different voices could be heard all over the train. After a few moments, a pair of armed robbers stood in our door, demanding all our valuables. "Put all your money in this bag!", yelled one. "Sorry, I'm poor, I don't have any.", I said with a – sad – smile. "You fucking kidding me?!", the robber yelled. I shook my head. "All I have is my clothes and a delicious punch." "Delicious punch? I don't see a bottle." "Oh, you can have some of this tasty beverage. It's called 'consecutive series of non-serious punches'." Before the robber could say anything, I unleashed my attack."

‑

Maybe I had overdid it a little. I made a lame joke, used one of my special moves, killed some people and accidentally destroyed a train. "Great! Now we have to walk!", yelled Lucy, overreacting. "Great! Now we have to walk!", yelled Natsu happy. A little confused Genos and I began walking down the tracks, the others following us. Just once Lucy turned back and said: "I thought the others were bad, but this is horrible...poor Master."

Yeah, I really made one hell of a job.

‑

We had walked for days – thanks to Lucy, again. Well, it wasn't days, just one, but at least Lucy was totally exhausted when we arrived at the town. It was late in the evening, but we still managed to find an inn where we could stay the night. We hastily ate and went to bed, trying to sleep enough for the mission.

After a short night and an even shorter – and not very nutritious – breakfast we began our walk through the desert. "If we keep this up, we will arrive in the afternoon. The ruins harbor some huge creatures, seemingly wyverns. It would be the best if we gang up on them.", said Erza. "Oh, they are so strong?", I asked happy. "Yes. However, knowing you...you might be a little disappointed.", she said. "As long as it isn't one punch again...", I muttered. Everyone sweatdropped.

‑

We arrived at the ruins and immediately spotted the monster, giant, dragon-like beasts. "Well, let's see how strong they really are.", I sighed and leaped next to one. I drew my arm back, throwing a serious punch. A giant dustcloud appeared and a loud bang echoed through the town. When the dust cleared, the wyvern stood there, seeming unfazed. I grinned, until the image of the wyvern faded away. "What the fuck is that?", I shouted. Genos walked towards. "Analyzing the fight based on my data your punch obliterated the beast immediately, destroying it completely. You killed it so fast, that an afterimage appeared, Master.", said Genos. "How is that even possible?!", I yelled. "Hey! We could need some help here!", yelled Lucy. I turned around and saw that every wyvern had ganged up on the rest.

"Hah, what a boring fight.", I said. I sat on top of a huge hill, made of wyvern cadavers. "So, what is the reward for this mission anyways?", I asked. "1,500,000J.", gulped Erza. "Well, that is...too much for everyone of us.", I said, trying to hide that I did not now the exact number. "It is about 214,285J for everyone, cat included.", said Genos. "I'm not a cat!", yelled Happy. "Hey, do you want a fish?", I asked smugly. "Yes!", yelled Happy with hungry eyes. "Cat spotted.", I said. "Natsu! The bald guy is mean! He is like Lucy!", he whined, running to Natsu. "Don't you dare defy my hair!", I yelled. "Don't call me mean!", yelled Lucy. After a few seconds everyone broke out into a laughing fit.

‑

The ride back was uneventful. The tracks had been restored, so we all arrived safely in Magnolia. Except for Natsu, of course. Stupid motion sickness, but he deserves it in my opinion. When we entered the guild, we heard someone weeping. The guild master stood at the bar, crying while reading a letter. "Gramps! What happened?", asked Natsu concerned. He looked up. "You happened! 1,2 million Jewel in damages!" Our jaws slacked. "My my, those two are a perfect fit for the team.", smiled Mira in the background.


	5. GMG Arc: The decision

**A/N: And another chapter of this beautiful crossover. Seriously, I am giving my best just for you. After their first quest, I'm immediately skipping to the Grand Magic Games. Why? Because I hate the Infinity Clock arc, and I wanna see how Saitama and Genos rock the stadium. Honestly, I don't know who'll be replaced, but they will be in Fairy Tail Team A. if that's the team with Natsu, I'm confused as shit. Also, I will answer reviews at the beginning of each chapter now, don't wanna PM. Enjoy!**

 **rinnegan18: Thank you! And another thanks for always leaving a review.**

 **Sceonn: Ah, finally a helpful review! Thanks, consider it done.**

 **DevlinDracul: Not much to say here, huh? Thanks for all the inspiration and guidance!**

 **Hanaru-NekoHanyou: Thanks for the review! As I said before, I'll work on that.**

After the master had his emotional breakdown, Genos and I thought about finding an apartment or something. "I think we should ask Mira, she seems to know rumors and stuff.", said Genos. I nodded.

We walked up to the bar, being greeted with her usual, oversized smile. "Hello! May I help you?"

"Yeah, two beer and a valuable piece of information. And a snack.", I said.

"Coming right up.", giggled Mira. After handing us to mugs and putting down a plate with sandwiches, she leaned on the counter. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Master and I are looking for a place to live. We prefer an apartment.", said Genos. I nodded, the mug following the movement.

"Hm, I know a few apartments that are yet to be rented...what is your price range? What can you afford?", asked Mira with a curious gaze.

"Currently we are in possession of a sum of roughly 100,000J.", said Genos after looking into his wallet.

"Well, that ain't much. There is an apartment in the outskirts of Magnolia. Three rooms, additional kitchen and bath. It is rather large and the rent is 30,000J a month.", smiled Mira.

"That's surprisingly cheap. Is there something to it?", I asked interested.

"You see...the outskirts are not what you call a 'good neighborhood'. To be exact, every single suspicious person in Magnolia resides there.", said Mira with a sad smile.

"Oh, we're used to that. Who is the owner? I wanna rent it.", I said happily.

"Oh, that would be me.", chuckled Mira.

"WHAT?!", we heard people in the background shout.

"Mira, since when do you own an apartment?", asked Natsu.

"Stuff happened.", smiled Mira, only to sigh a moment later. "I miss the good old times..."

‑

We had handed Mira the first months rent and went to the apartment. The neighborhood really was kinda...worn down, but I was totally fine with that. Back in my world, monsters were striving the streets, so it was an improvement.

"Maybe we should make clear that nobody should enter our area.", said Genos, concerned about our safety – and our money.

"I could rough some guys up.", I suggested. "That would keep them away."

Genos nodded, and thus I began "telling" people to keep a safe distance from our new safe zone. They got the message rather quickly, I did not have to kill anyone – not that I intended or even wanted to.

‑

The apartment already was equipped with furniture, so we didn't have to bring anything. Unfortunately we had neither food nor any kind of cutlery and cooking devices; we would have to buy them next day.

"What do you think, Master? Is this guild something you like?", asked Genos.

"I'm still not very fond of it, but I grew accustomed, to say the least. And they got cute girls...but this Natsu is just as annoying as this little runt. What was her name again? Natsumaki?"

"Tatsumaki, Master.", sweatdropped Genos. "You should know her name by now."

"I know, right? But as long as she behaves like a spoiled child, I won't even try learning it.", I chuckled, earning a sigh from Genos. "Well, let's put that aside for now. Good night.", I said, leaving Genos alone.

‑

After a peaceful night and a good rest Genos and I walked to the guildhall. We wanted to go on another mission, needing money to pay the rent and our other living expenses; living in Magnolia was expensive, after all.

When we arrived at the doors, a heated discussion could be heard. "No!" "Yes!" "Definitely not!"

Words like these were yelled inside; obviously the guild was unsure about something. We opened the doors and strode in, walking towards Lucy. "What's the matter?", I asked.

"Oh, we're discussing if we should participate in an event called 'Grand Magic Games', or abbreviated 'GMG'.", said Lucy.

"Is it a fighting tournament?", I asked. Lucy nodded. "Maybe I fight a strong opponent...we're in!", I said with my slightly excited serious face. While Genos nodded, the guild still was fighting about it.

"The winner earns a price of 30 million Jewel.", a boy said to the master. The old man gulped, but suddenly his eyes sparkled – and I thought to have seen a Jewel sign for a moment.

"We're going to the Grand Magic Games and win for the thirty – I mean, to show them who's best!", yelled the old man. Most people cheered, the others sulked. Personally, I was excited. It was visible on my face, my eyes were slightly bigger. Still, it was plain.

‑

"After a long discussion and a lot of thinking I put up the team!", yelled Makarov. "The Fairy Tail Team for this year: Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Erza Scarlet! Saitama! Genos! And as back-up, Lucy Heartfilia!"

People were cheering, although I was surprised. We had a lot of strong people in the guild, stronger than those idiots. Well, I did not think of Erza as an idiot, more like a dense...person. Still, Natsu was an idiot of highest quality, dumb, loud and obnoxious.

"I am pleased to hear that we got teamed up together.", said Erza, walking towards me and Genos.

"Hm.", I just said. Genos nodded.

"When do those Games start?", asked Genos. "Maybe some training would be adequate."

"In three months. I agree, we became a little rusty.", said Erza, smiling her usual, strange smile. It was a polite, but not a happy smile.

"I don't wanna train. It's boring.", I said.

"Well, some people need training.", mused Gray, who had joined us moments ago. Erza nodded, as well as Genos.

"Master, we should accompany them, at least for some bonding time.", he said with his stern voice.

"Bonding time? Hah, it's such a bother. Well, it's not like I have something to do, so I might as well join you.", I sighed, putting my bored face on.

"That's good to her. I already planned everything!", said Erza. We all mused and sighed.

"Well, let's go then...", I sighed.

 **A/N: This chapter is a little short, yes, the usual stuff happened. See you soon.**


	6. GMG Arc: Beach Resort

**A/N: Hey folks! Apparently this story hasn't lost any of its popularity. I'm honored. The first arc is there, the GMG arc. Of course I have to change a lot of things, so it won't be very canon, but hey, who cares.**

 **Has anyone read the latest chapters of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu? I'm totally hyped for the last chapter! The end was good so far, although the aftermath could be longer. I mean, seven years passed, Karasuma married and so on...but still, I'm hyped beyond beliefs.**

 **Also, I made a poll. I plan to ship Saitama, and preferably with a FT-girl. I won't put Genos in the poll, and Fubuki and Tatsumaki could be included, but if they appear, they won't be a part of Fairy Tail, so it wouldn't have a great impact on the story.**

 **So nothing more to say, enjoy!**

 **Devlin Dracul: As always, thanks. This chapter should be sufficient, I think.**

 **Lightningblade49: Maybe I find a way to sneak her into the story, and she could appear in the GMG arc, but then we wouldn't have the fun of Saitama against the dragons, remember the dinosaur king? So if she appears, not in the GMG arc.**

 **Rinnegan18: Only the strongest, of course! Also, thanks.**

 **Guest: I'll do.**

 **finnjake: Well, English is my second language. Of course I'll keep up with the story.**

We had traveled to a resort called Akame Beach. As the name suggests, it was a beach resort, what a surprise. The team had been there once, although they seemed to have bad memories of the trip. Not that I cared.

The resort seemed to be a decent one, the beach wasn't littered, the sea was clear and the sun was shining. The best thing about it: I did not have to pay a single Jewel. "Oi, Genos, what do you want to do?", I asked the resident cyborg.

"I don't have any interest in swimming in salt water. I think I will be at the beach, maybe eating something.", said Genos.

"Hm. I guess I'll swim, maybe something happens.", I mused.

‑

I wasn't in the water for a long time when something happened; it did not surprise me. The little time I spent in this guild already taught me that always something was bound to happen. After all, this guild seemed to be infamous for causing trouble.

Apparently the annoying pink-haired pyromaniac and the others made a race, and after a heated discussion Gray cooled himself down by freezing the ocean. Being stuck in ice, I shivered a little, although not using the AC had made me almost resistant to the cold. I was pissed off; I wasn't a sprout – which had been fun, except for the dirt in my crotch – but a frozen slack of meat.

Raising my fist, I smashed the ice, but the cold had made me lose control of my strength a little. The sheer force did not only cause the ice to burst, it seemed to be more like a small earthquake. Ice shards were sent around, a part of the beach disappeared in a crater, and the water was pushed back.

"Earthquakes by the sea...I think something bad happens after that.", I mumbled. "Genos, what happens with the sea if an earthquake is nearby?", I yelled out.

"Depending on the strength of the earthquake and the location of the epicenter, a tsunami might occur, Master.", he yelled back. I gulped and looked out to the sea; the water had withdrawn.

"This can't be good...", I sweatdropped. Moments later I saw a wave coming from the horizon.

‑

"Well, that was close.", I sighed. Although I did create a tsunami – I denied any involvement – the wave was not very big, and together with Gray, Genos and Erza we were able to stop the tsunami from destroying everything. Still, the beach was a mess; tourists fled, and the selling booths were heaps of debris.

"We really overdid it...again.", said Lucy.

"We did.", nodded Erza, seemingly not caring. Well, I didn't care.

"I guess we're banned from this beach now.", sighed Lucy.

"This is most likely to happen.", said Genos.

"I hope they still let us sleep in the hotel.", said Levy with a grave voice.

‑

As it turned out, we weren't permanently banned. Although we destroyed the beach with some ice shards and our attacks to stop the tsunami, they did not have evidence that the earthquake was not of a natural cause. We happily went to our rooms to change in the comfortable clothing the hotel provided us with. Dressed in blue kimono, we made our way to a room where would sit together with the girls.

"Do you also hear loud laughter?", I asked the boys.

"Yes, and it's the girls.", smiled Natsu. I had to admit, sometimes he could be useful.

"Well, I am excited to drink the sake they serve. I have not drank some for a long time.", I smiled. "Do you drink some, too?", I asked Genos.

"I can not be intoxicated, therefor I am not drinking alcohol. It would just be a waste, Master.", Genos said with a plain face.

"Hm.", I just said. It was interesting to know, but as usual, I didn't really care. "Anyway, let's get going. I'm thirsty."

‑

As soon as Gray had slid the door open, our eyes widened in shock: none of the alcohol was left, instead we were blessed with the sight of the girls – all drunk.

"The world is spinning...", mumbled Wendy. This little girl drank? I shook my head.

"Hey! More beer!", yelled Erza. Her face was flushed from the alcohol she drank, and her behavior had changed in a drastic and not too comforting manner.

"What the hell happened?!", we yelled.

"Gray! More alcohol!", repeated Erza.

"I'm not a fucking waiter!", yelled Gray back, only to receive an empty bottle to the face.

"There are two Natsu's...", stuttered Lucy, crouching on all fours.

"That's impossible, Lu-chan! Oh no, there really are two! Hehehe...", laughed Levy.

I sighed and looked around; Juvia was molesting Gray, Lucy pestered Natsu, Carla was riding on Happy, and Erza abused the fat and the fast guy. "Genos...", I said.

"Yes, Master?", he asked.

"Let's get out of here." With a blank face I turned around and left, before anything could happen. Maybe I'd hit the bar, who knows.

‑

After two hours everyone had calmed down. We had decided to go to the bath, boys and girls at the same time.

"Now I'll get my revenge...", muttered Natsu.

"Hm?", I asked with an unfazed expression.

"I know just what to do.", he grinned. With this devilish grin, he told us his plan.

"Be quiet!", I hissed. Although I had no great interest in peeking, I certainly didn't want to get caught. We all stood on Droy's back, pressing our ears against the wall. Still, we couldn't hear a lot.

"Damn! I can't hear shit!", cursed Gray.

"I could provide us with the necessary devices to do that.", said Genos without changing his expression. In terms of being expressionless he nearly surpassed his master – me. "For reasons I am not sure myself, I am equipped with a drill and a video camera."

Genos put his right index finger against the wall, palm up. His skin disappeared, showing a little screen. From the tip of his finger he drilled a hole into the wooden wall and put a tube-like camera through the hole. After a second they were able to see the womens bathroom; a little speaker was providing sound in a sufficient volume.

"What are they talking about?", whispered Natsu.

"Just shut up, flame brain, or we will never know!", hushed Gray. Natsu's face showed anger, but he didn't say anything.

"So, Lu-chan, what exactly is your relation to the baldie?", asked Levy. Irritated and annoyed a tick mark appeared at my eyebrow.

"To Saitama? We're friends, I guess.", said Lucy.

"You already have Natsu, and now you also got a handsome machine-like man and an unbelievable strong...human.", smirked Erza. "This relationship really interests me."

"I-it's not like I'm in love with Natsu or those two!", stuttered Lucy.

"What is it then, Lucy-san?", asked Wendy innocently.

"Hah...", sighed Lucy. "I will tell you. You all know that both of them are neither from Earthland nor Edolas, right?" Everyone nodded. "The story began a few months ago..."

 **(Time skip, a few months back; Lucy pov)**

 _I had left Magnolia. I was shaken by my own actions; I left Fairy Tail, my beloved guild, just because I felt weak! I even destroyed my guild mark. I knew, it would be restored soon and the wound would heal without a problem, but for the next weeks it shall be my reminder._

 _I had boarded a train to Crocus, and after hours of a boring ride, I finally arrived. Without a destination, I turned around, seeing a forest.'I guess I could start my training there...', I thought. I would defeat monsters, work out and train my magic – that was at least what I had planned. I really should have given it a second (and maybe even a third), because the strength of the monsters roaming the forest was a little above my own power._

 _With dread and a strange feeling in my guts I strolled through the forest. I decided to find a clearing to set up a suitable camp, at least for one night. I had went deep into the forest, but I wasn't lost yet...I hoped that at least. Then I saw sunshine between the trees, indicating a clearing. And I was right, after a few meters I entered the clearing._

 _I looked around; it was clean, nice and safe. I wanted to sit down, but before I could do so, I felt a draft in the air and a drop in the temperature. Right before me, cracks and flashes appeared, until a black rift in the air opened. It wasn't a blackness, it was the essence of darkness; a void that spilled dread and despair, empty of even the least trace of life. Two blood-curling screams seemed to escape the space, as if they tried to lure me in. 'Is this a gate to hell?', I thought, shaking in my boots._

 _The sounds of the abyssal screams were getting louder and louder, until suddenly two people dropped out of the rift, which immediately close afterward. The two people seemed strange at the first sight, and even weirder at the second. One was a tall man with a stern expression and a body that definitely wasn't human, the other one was bald, wore a funny costume and had a face so plain, calling him human was debatable._

 _Confused the two men looked around. "Where are we? And who are you?", asked the bald man. "M-me? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia...", I stuttered. "Hm.", shrugged the bald man. "I'm Saitama, this is Genos.", he said. "But...where are we?"_

 _After a few minutes of talking I was able to explain that both of them had been teleported to a new world. "A teleport after a fight..I'm a planeswalker.", smiled Saitama._

" _Planeswalker?", I asked confused._

" _Never mind.", he said. "Now, if you'd be so kind and help us out?"_

 _After we spent a night in the local inn, I had decided to not only help them, but rely on their help instead and making both – or rather Genos – my personal trainer. Training was hell, pure agony. I had to run, do squats, push-ups...and the numbers were high, 100 each and a 10km run. After weeks and weeks of training, fighting and working I had increased my physical abilities drastically. I felt ready to return to my guild, and offered both of them to return with me, hoping to help them return._

"And that's basically the story how I met Saitama and Genos. Of course, there's more to it, but...", said Lucy.

"Oh? What is this 'more' exactly?", interrupted Levy her with a smug grin. Lucy blushed heavily.

"I-it's not w-what you think! It's not like we're lovers or something...", stuttered Lucy, face all red. Gray and Natsu began to chuckle, apparently too loud.

"Who is there?", yelled Erza, throwing knives at the wall.

"What is it, Erza?", asked Wendy concerned.

"I think I just heard something...", she said and shrugged her shoulders.

‑

"Fuck, that was close!", hissed Natsu. Erza had put enough force into the knives to push them through the wall and drive them into our foreheads (except for Genos and me) – and in Droy's case she even scored a perfect hit in his rectum. I didn't know how, but it somehow amazed me, making me grin a little.

"Let's get out. You guys have to train tomorrow.", I yawned and stood up; the others followed.

 **A/N: The chapter didn't turn out as I wanted, a lot of things changed, I had much more to say in the notes, you know how that shit goes. But I think you could be satisfied with this chapter. I decided to go against my plan and write a new chapter for the celestial world. Please vote. By the way, if you want harem, I'm fine with that, but the characters would be OOC and I'd have to write so many lemons...please don't vote that option. But I put it in, for the naughty ones. Peace out.**


	7. GMG Arc: Spirit Realm

**Finally back again with another chapter. I try to be more creative nowadays. I already wrote a few sentences for this chapter, but decided to give it another try; hopefully it will turn out for the better of it. I'm setting my priorities to this story (just for the views).**

 **This chapter will be the party in the celestial realm. I think I will make a few jokes about other stories. But I guess Saitama won't break the fourth wall. I thought he could be a little like Deadpool with all his jokes and so on, but I dismissed this idea.**

 **The poll is closed, Saitama will be shipped with Mirajane. I really staked my hopes for this pairing, thankfully you liked it, too. By the way, no lemons planned. I don't like writing them. Enjoy!**

 **Devlin Dracul: Well, he usually gets blamed for everything, so it was a nice change of ways.**

 **Rinnegan18: Nope.**

 **Finnjake (Guest): King…if he appears, he would be maybe a friend of Bora, the fake Salamander.**

The ladies seemed to be normal after the bath; the next morning they all appeared without a hangover.

"Last night certainly was fun. I would like to return to this resort in the future.", said Erza calmly. The other girls nodded, although some reluctantly and less excited.

"You really had fun last night.", said Gray, hinting the boys had less fun. Especially Droy, who was still in pain from his unfortunate accident. I had no real interest in returning, mainly because we would be stuck in this world longer than I hoped for; also, the drunken girls yesterday annoyed me.

"But now the time for our training has come. I hope we can rely on you as instructor.", said Erza, looking at me.

"Nah, I'm a horrible teacher.", I said with a plain face.

"Master, you're a great teacher!", said Genos with a serious face.

"You heard him, baldie! Don't be like this!", smiled Natsu with his wide grin. He clearly annoyed me, as expected.

"I don't know anything about magic. Also, you're a fire mage but your hair isn't on fire when you use your magic. Come back when your spark is ignited.", I said with my annoyed yet still – as usual – plain face.

Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Why should my hair burn? And what is this spark?" Then he smashed his fist on his palm. "I know! You mean my spirit! I'm all fired up now!", he yelled with a smile.

A little dumbfounded I looked at him. "That's not what I – forget it. Anyway, I won't train you."

"What about physical training? Lucy became much stronger in a month!", said Wendy excited.

"Genos trained her. I guess he could train you, too.", I said with a bored face.

"Of course, Master. I shall put your lessons to great use.", confirmed Genos with a stern gaze.

‑

"What's up? Can't you keep up with it?", asked Genos confused. I was leisurely laying at the beach while the others ran laps. They were exhausted, obviously. Except for Lucy and Erza everyone was just walking, still, those too sweated and panted as much as the others.

I sighed and walked towards them. "Listen, I don't wanna be mean or anything, but if you can't even finish a few laps, you probably should train in your own way, at least for now.", I suggested.

"That might…hah…be a good…idea.", panted Wendy, who had lied down. Well, she was still a little girl to begin with – although she was already 19, technically.

"I stick with Genos for now.", smiled Lucy. "I can't neglect everything I learned so far." She started to run again. Erza nodded and followed her.

"I will do my own way.", said Levy. Except for Lucy and Erza everyone left for a different spot.

‑

They had done a few laps more and wanted to start a mock duel, when suddenly a small cloud of smoke appeared and with a little poof the pink-haired maid appeared.

"Hello, Princess. Good day to you.", she said, while bowing in our directions.

"These things still freak me out.", I sighed with a sweatdrop.

"Saitama! My celestial spirits are my friends and not things!", yelled Lucy. "What do you want, Virgo?", she asked.

"An emergency has emerged. The King requested the immediate help of you and your comrades.", answered Virgo.

"Emergency? What happened?!", asked Lucy shocked.

"I am not allowed to specify these confident information, Princess. I'm sorry. Punishment time?"

"No!", yelled Lucy and sighed. "I guess we have no other option to gather everyone and let you take us…wait, I thought humans can't survive in the spirit realm? Even though Natsu somehow made it…"

"The Spirit King has granted all of you the permission to enter and took actions to ensure your survival as well, Princess.", said Virgo lacking any emotions. It was astonishing how close her facial expressions and voice were to Genos' and mine; we were the epitomes of plain.

‑

It took us a few minutes to gather everyone, but were finally ready. Everyone had gathered around Virgo, who apparently opened or portal or something. Next thing I knew was that I was at a strange place full of stars and stuff.

"Holy shit, what plane is this? A multiverse is so confusing…", I said with mild bewilderment on my face.

"Oh, you're really excited, Master!", smiled Genos.

"How can you even tell? Baldie has the same face as always!", laughed Natsu in his annoying voice.

"No, look, his eyes are bigger.", said Lucy,

Everyone gave Genos and Lucy a strange stare. "How the fuck can you even tell?", asked Gray,

"I think we have bigger issues. The Spirit Realm is in danger!", said Lucy and turned around – just to see these strange ghosts and a big old guy sitting at a table stuffed with food.

"Surprise!", yelled a man. I remembered him, he was the guy who flirted with every female being in sight.

"Loke!", said Lucy in an accusing voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear Lucy, but the king decided to hold a party just for you, as thanks and stuff.", said Loke. Lucy began to tear up.

"Th-thank you…", she sniffed with tears streaming down her face.

‑

Everyone started to eat and talk with those ghosts. Natsu and Gray were fighting, the girls enjoying the food and chat, while Genos and I ate slowly, not interested in participating.

"Are you the infamous Saitama?", asked a booming voice suddenly. I looked up and saw a big old geezer with a crown and a mustache.

"Is this mustache growing from your nose?", I said, a little bead of sweat running down my forehead and a forced, sarcastic smile.

"Hahaha, you truly must be him! I've heard of your tremendous strength and your strange way of talking. You are a great mage!", he said with a smile.

"Oi, I'm not a mage, I am a guy who is a hero for fun!", I yelled.

"And money.", added Genos.

"And money."; I confirmed with a nod. "And I don't think I talk in a strange way."

"Master, maybe it is about using words they don't know.", suggested Genos.

"Ah, I know. So basically I'm the Kyle Reese of this universe?", I smiled.

"Master, this is one of the things they won't understand. You should use less references.", said Genos with a stern voice.

"I'm a hero, and at least some parts of my outfit are red. It's my duty.", I said, trying to defend myself.

‑

The party had come to an end. We were ready to travel back to the "normal" world, tomorrow their training would start again.

"Ah, how much hours did we spent here? I think I need a good nights rest for the upcoming training.", sighed Levy. Virgo jolted a little.

"Princess, I think I forgot to mention that time passes at a different pace than in your world. Punishment time?", she said.

"No, Virgo. Just take us back. We shouldn't have missed much time. How many hours passed in my world?", asked Lucy exhausted.

"Approximately 2160 hours, or around three months to be precise.", said Virgo without a motion.

"Eh?", asked Lucy stunned. After the words sunk in, she began to freak out, yelling for a whip to punish her this time exclusively, but sadly we were sucked into the portal, straight into the upcoming catastrophe…


	8. GMG Arc: Second Origin

**A/N: Back again, after nearly a month of silence. It took so long because not only I am in a lot of stress, but I also had no idea how to write this chapter. I figured it out now, hope you'll ike it.**

 **By the way, if you want to read a really good story, I suggest you read "When Past Becomes Present: The Dark Lord's Return" by Devlin Dracul. It's awesome, you should totally check it out.**

 **A little advertisement and announcement from me: I will update my Log Horizon story next, and after that the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu story. I will start working on the next chapters for the Baka and Test and Beelzebub story, too. Maybe I'll rewrite "Love, wars and a certain bunch of idiots", but since this will take a lot of time, I'll do it in my holidays (in a few months); still, expect a new chapter. With this said, enjoy!**

With a flash and a bang we were returned to the normal world; after the blink of an eye Virgo was already gone.

"What are we gonna do now? We haven't trained a single day!", yelled Lucy, angry and desperate.

"Not to mention that I did not have a three month vacation.", I said bored while picking my nose. I had the chance for three months of vacation at a renowned beach resort, but it was all taken away from me by a man with a mustache that grew out of his nose. I was irritated, as the small twitching of my – nonexistent – eyebrow showed, and all the yelling did not exactly lighten my mood.

"Don't fear! We will just do the training of three months in a single night!", said Erza overly confident.

"I don't think that this is physically possible...", sweatdropped Levy. Jet and Droy nodded in the background.

"Just do it! Nothing is impossible!", yelled Natsu, spitting little flames from his mouth. He was eager to start.

"Well, I'm outta here.", I said. Crossing my arms behind my head I turned around and wanted to go back to our hotel, when suddenly an armor-clad hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Not so fast.", said Erza with a menacing voice. "You surely want to help us out, right?"

"O-oi...", I said with a sweat drop running down my forehead. I had neither interest nor the means to help. I needed a way to get out of this, but I didn't know how.

"Hey, here's a message for us!", yelled Lucy, holding onto a piece of paper.

‑

Nobody knew who had sent us the message; it was rather cryptic, stating only a – remote - location to meet. No sender, no clue what the person wanted. Except that they offered us their help.

"Should we go?", asked Lucy nervously.

"Of course! I mean, it's not like we have a choice. We have to win the tournament!", said Natsu with a serious expression. I didn't know he could make one, I always thought he would have this stupid grin on his face 24/7.

"But we don't know what might happen.", warned Gray. "I mean, it could be a trap."

"Oh please, can it get any worse for you?", I muttered.

"What did you say, baldy?", said Natsu enraged, trying to grab my shirt; I evaded.

"Considering logic and advanced mathematics, the odds really aren't in your favor.", said Genos with a slightly apologetic face.

"You –!", yelled Natsu, but was held back by Erza.

"I think we should go. As Saitama said – although I hate to admit it – it can't get worse. And we have him and Genos at our side, should anything happen.", she said.

"Wait, I never said I would come with you.", I said irritated.

"Now he's mad, Erza.", sighed Lucy.

"He has the same fucking face as ever!", yelled Gray.

"No, his eyes are slightly bigger.", said Lucy and Genos simultaniously.

"I thought his eyes are slightly bigger when he is intrigued?", asked Wendy confused.

"It's a huge difference!", stated Genos.

"True.", confirmed Lucy. "Took me long enough to finally read Saitama's facial expressions. But his face is really honest."

"That's right.", I said happily with a tiny smile. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, we shouldn't focus on Masters face. We will accompany you, so don't lose time and let us meet this person.", said Genos.

‑

We had been walking for maybe an hour, when we reached a bridge – if it could be called a bridge. It was a mere construction of loose ropes and a few planks.

"No way I'm crossing that.", said Levy.

"I agree.", said Droy.

"You would destroy the bridge the very moment you step on it.", I said; Droy was, no need to deny it, really fat.

"I know.", he said and looked down at his feet, a sad expression on his face.

"If Levy stays, I'll stay too.", stated Jet.

"Understood.", said Erza with her serious voice. "It could be a good idea, if this meeting is a trap. Now, who will cross the bridge first?", she asked.

"I'm not doing this.", said Lucy, shaking in her boots. Erza looked at Natsu.

"I'm gonna get sick again.", he complained.

"I don't wanna die.", said Gray as she looked at him. As Erza looked at us, I shook my head.

"Why should we take this bridge? Can't Gray do a little magic and make a bridge out of ice?", I asked.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. "True...", said Erza slowly.

"The bridge would be to slippery, you can easily slip.", denied Gray.

"I don't really care. We don't have to take the bridge, after all.", I said, jumping over the cavern. "See?", I yelled from the other side with a bored face. Those guys made everything so complicated.

"We can't jump this far!", yelled Lucy.

"Of course I can!", said Natsu with a grin. He shot fire from his fists to gain speed, ran towards the cliff and jumped – just to fall down halfway through.

"Natsu!"

‑

"Thanks, baldy, you really saved me there!", smiled Natsu with his usual goofy grin.

"If I wouldn't be a hero, I wouldn't.", I said clearly annoyed. It was my duty to save people, although this fire-spitting idiot was close to crossing the border.

"Thank you for saving him and thank you both for carrying us over here.", said Erza, bowing towards Genos and me. In the end, we just had grabbed everyone and jumped with them over the cavern.

"You're welcome.", said Genos with a stern face. "Now, won't you come out? My sensors detected you minutes ago.", he said, speaking towards a tree.

Silently three cloaked figures emerged from behind it. Erza immediately grabbed the hilt of her sword, Natsu lit his fists, Lucy grabbed a key and Gray put his hands together; Genos and I just stood relaxed beside them.

"So you're the infamous Genos.", said a male voice.

"This voice – ", Erza said with wide eyes. The person took off there hoods.

"Yes, Erza, it's me."

"Jellal!", she yelled

‑

After the others looked at the blue-haired guy and the two women in the background, the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"So...you guys got some kind of history or what? And why is Genos infamous?", I asked half-bored, half-interested.

"We...fought.", said Lucy, evading the question. "And Erza has her history with him, yes."

"You were together? Like in a relationship?", I asked with a smile; Erza having a boyfriend was just ridiculous.

"No!", yelled both Erza and Jellal and blushed.

"Oh, there is definitely some chemistry. I should tell Mirajane about this.", I said, mostly to tease her, as my amused smile showed.

"You won't!", yelled Erza and wanted to draw her sword.

"Relax, relax.", I said and put my hands up. "You're ruining the mood."

Erza clenched her teeth and relaxed. "So, what do you want?", she asked Jellal.

"We...somehow got to know what happened, and we want to help you.", he said. "We have indeed a way to give you the results of a three months worth of training in one night."

"There is such a thing as an additional magic container in every mage. I can activate it, rising your power and reserves by huge amounts; it comes with a price, though, as the procedure results in unbearable pain.", said one woman; she looked older than the other.

"It is a risky thing, since you don't trust us – and you have a good reason to do so – but we have changed. We formed our own small guild, traveling through Fiore and fighting magical crimes. We want to atone for the sins we committed.", said Jellal.

Everyone still seemed sceptical. "Come on guys, this is your best chance.", I said.

"...yes, I guess it is.", admitted Lucy.

"Let's do it!", everyone said.

‑

They seemed to suffer and experience extreme pain, as Genos and I could hear their screams of terror a few hundred meters away.

"Do you have any idea why you're infamous?", I asked him.

"I don't. If anyone, it should be you, Master!", he said.

"Hm.", I hummed. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day..."


	9. GMG Arc: Roundtrip

**A/N: Yes yes, I know, I haven't updated in years, but! But I had other priorities, or rather other stories I wanted to update. Especially the Fairy Tail magical stoner AUs – Chasing the dragon, Erza's favorite cake and Natsu has Amnesia? - as well as Fulfilling A Desire and Trust No One, both very important to me.**

 **I have a few good ideas for this story, and to all those that read my magical stoner AUs: the next ones will take some time, although I have a few rough ideas. Now for the last reviews:**

 **wizzy5682: Thank you.**

 **Rod Vulpine: Thanks. This is the most difficult part of writing this, I don't want them to be OOC.**

 **phuxeds: Thank you. You're right, I'll try and change that in the following chapters.**

 **Devlin Dracul: Thank you. And why Genos, that is yet to be revealed...**

It had been a rough night for most people on Team Natsu. Except for Erza, everyone had visibly suffered from the intense pain. The train ride to Crocus – apparently the capitol of Fiore – had been uneventful. Although this idiot Natsu had to battle with his motion sickness, everyone else was either groaning or sleeping, sometimes both.

After maybe five hours the speakers announced that we would arrive soon. Waking up those that slept, we grabbed our luggage and moved towards the exit. After the train came to an halt, we left, dragging a nearly unconscious Natsu with us. While he was slowly recovering, we recalled what the Master had said. "We have to be at the Honey Bone Lodge before midnight.", said Erza.

"So we have some free time to spend?", I asked with a little smile.

"Yes. It's noon, so I think we can enjoy ourselves until ten o'clock.", smiled Erza. Everyone nodded. I looked at Genos.

"Let's go.", I said. He nodded.

We walked around, carrying our bags; not that we had much. Genos had a few clothes, and so did I. Except for a few toiletries we didn't take anything with us, since we'd stay at a hotel – and would have stayed at a beach resort, if not for this old guy with a mustache growing out of his nose.

"What should we do now, Master?", asked Genos.

"Hm, I'm hungry. I think we head to a restaurant or something like that. After this, I don't know. I heard there are a few good tourist spots, like the royal gardens. We could do a little tour.", I said with a plain face. Genos nodded in agreement.

We walked around until we found a diner that seemed pretty good. Not too much customers, clean and cheap enough. We sat down at a booth and ordered coffee. Looking at the menu, I decided to order a muffin and Genos ordered pancakes and bacon. I looked around; a handful people sat at the counter, and a few others at tables. One couple especially caught my eye. They were probably in their thirties and talked frantically. I couldn't hear every word clearly, but they seemed to complain about robberies. _Maybe I should investigate this, it's the duty of a hero, after all._

Moments later a waitress brought us our food. She smiled and went away as this couple shouted: "Garcon, coffee!"

We finished our meal in comforting silence, without major interruptions. We left the diner and walked around, trying to find a tourist office or something similar to it; we wanted a guide book of the city. We looked around, until I spotted a white-haired head in the crowd. I nudged Genos with my elbow. "Isn't this Mirajane over there?", I asked.

I could hear his eyes zooming at the head in the distance. "No doubt, this Mirajane."

I smiled. "Let's meet up with her."

We walked towards her. "Hello.", we greeted. She turned around.

"Genos! Saitama!", she exclaimed pleasantly surprised. "If it isn't my favorite tenants.", she smiled.

"It's nice to see our favorite landlady.", I said with a small smile. She giggled.

"You seem really happy, Saitama.", she said.

"You can tell?", I asked a little surprise, with my eyes widening a little.

"And now you're surprised!", she giggled. "You're easy to read."

"Most people need weeks to be able to read Master's facial expressions.", said Genos in awe.

"I guess I have a talent for this.", said Mira. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We just came to Crocus and went to a diner. Now we want to look around a little more.", said Genos.

"Sounds good! May I join?", asked Mira.

"Of course. How was your training, Mirajane?", I asked.

"Call me Mira.", she smiled. "And it was certainly good. I think I improved a lot. And your training?"

"Let's say it was eventful and unusual.", I said with a little sigh, looking bored.

"Oh dear.", smiled Mira. "Now, where do you want to go first?"

We had decided to visit a cafe first. Mira said she wanted to catch up a little and led us to a small cafe in a small street; it was more like a filthy gutter, but the interior of the cafe was cozy and clean. We sat down on a couch and ordered something to drink. "And please, bring some cake.", said Mira to the waitress.

I looked in my wallet. It was stuffed with Jewels. "It's so much easier to earn money in this world.", I muttered.

"We received big rewards back home, too.", said Genos.

"Yes, but easier tasks are paid far more generous in this world.", I said.

"Oho? If you earn that much, I can raise the rent, right?", said Mira with a devilish smile.

"Please don't.", I said with a plain face, but the small twitching of my mouth showed slight concern.

"Don't worry, I won't.", giggled Mira. For some reason, I liked the way she did this. "You don't talk much about your own world.", she said.

"Hm, you're right. Do you have any questions, Mira?", I said. She smiled a little as I said her name.

"Of course! Tell me how your life was!", she said interested. I looked at Genos.

"Master and I lived in a small apartment in the outskirts of the city. As we mentioned before, we're heroes; hero is a job in our world.", said Genos.

"Being a hero is a job? What do heroes do?", asked Mira surprised. "I always thought you are a hero when you do something incredible hard and good."

"In a way, yes. Heroes are registered at an organization, the Hero Association. We are placed in different ranks, depending on strength and other abilities. I was labeled as a C rank, and Genos started as an S ranked hero.", I explained.

"Sounds a little like our S-Class system...so I guess C is the strongest and S the weakest?", said Mira.

"Actually, it's the other way around.", said Genos with an awkward smile. "I don't know why they placed Master in this category, he exceeds every other hero by far."

"Ah, it wasn't so bad.", I said with a little content smile. "But I had to do at least one heroic – or rather helpful – deed a week, or I would have been kicked out. I did it, and moved up in the ranks.", I said.

"Where were you when you left?", she asked.

"I think second best of B rank.", I said.

"And what does a hero do? Fighting off monsters and bad guys?"

"Basically.", nodded Genos. "A hero's work ranges from saving cats to destroying dangerous meteorites and monsters."

"M-meteorites? Isn't that impossible?", asked Mira, sweat dropping.

"It isn't, but the debris left certainly destroyed big parts of the city. Good thing everyone had fled.", I said.

"W-wait, don't tell me...", said Mira.

"Master did not only take down a giant meteorite, but also fend off an alien spaceship and its captain, and he killed a lot of monsters.", said Genos proud with a smile.

"Aliens? Spaceship?", asked Mira confused.

"It's not that important. And compared to a hero's work quest for mages are far too easy. At least the quests we did. We aren't S-class yet.", I said.

"I doubt we will have another exam soon.", said Mira with a sad expression. "Ah, there's our cake."

After eating the cake and a little chatting, we decided to take a look around Crocus again, with Mira at our side.

"I've been here a few times, most times on a mission, though. I know a few cool places. Wanna go?", smiled Mira.

"Sure.", we nodded. Mira grabbed us by the hands and dragged us with her. After maybe half an hour we arrived at a big stadium.

"This one is the Domus Flau; in this giant arena the Grand Magic Games will be fought.", explained Mira. "It is very old, more than half a millennium!"

"Oh.", I said interested, with slightly widened eyes and a tiny smile. "I think I haven' seen such an old building before."

"You will see the interior tomorrow. Let's head to the royal garden now!", said Mira.

We walked another hour; the city was crowdy and busy, especially as we got closer to the palace. Before we entered the gardens, we were searched for weapons. "You could assassinate the king or the princess from the gardens, so they check everyone for weapons; makes no sense when you are a mage, but I guess they are prepared if magical attacks are launched towards the palace.", whispered Mira.

We stood in line, until a guard pointed at me. "Hey, you there!"

I looked surprised. "Who, me?"

"You and the guy with the strange arms next to you! Come over here!" Curious we walked over to the guards. They looked at Genos arms. "What exactly is that?!"

"My arms.", said Genos calmly.

"You are armed?", yelled a guard.

"Everyone has arms. It would be more concerning if you don't.", I said surprised. The guards looked confused.

"Maybe I should rephrase it. Those are my actual arms, not weapons.", said Genos. It was only half the truth, but the guards didn't need to know. They nodded reluctantly.

"And you!", said the guard that had pointed at us. "Where did you get that sweater?"

"Huh?", I asked with a surprised, yet plain face.

"Your sweater. Where did you buy it?", he repeated. I looked down. I wore my "Oppai"-sweater.

"Oh, that. I had it custom made.", I said. When I was thrown into this world, I wore my costume, but I wanted to wear my favorite sweater, so I went to a tailor.

"Hm...nice. You can go.", said the guard.

"That certainly was a strange encounter.", commented Mira after we told her the story. We nodded. "Now, let's take a look around! I'm excited, I have the feeling something exciting will happen!"

 **A/N: FYI, it's still Wendy that gets beaten up, but I will alter the story slightly. See ya.**


End file.
